Hope
by MsDreamer93
Summary: AU. Kakashi convinces Obito that hope does exist in the world. Obito decides not to follow Madara's plan, and together with Kakashi, he returns to Konoha. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **A/N: Even though this story is AU, it may still contain spoilers to those who are not finished reading manga and/or didn't finish watching up to the latest canon Naruto Shippuden episodes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kakashi raised his eyelids. The image in front of him was blurred. He blinked few times to make it more clear. Around him were dead bodies of the Bloody Mist ninja. Kakashi stirred, looking terrified at the body's parts on the tree covered with their blood.

 _What happened? Who killed them? What about Rin!_

Kakashi turned around to where Rin's dead body was. Someone was holding her.

 _Who is that person?_

With his trembling legs, he managed to stand up.

"Who are you?" Kakashi's voice hoarse.

The person didn't react.

Kakashi moved forward, his steps shaking.

"I've asked you who are you?" Kakashi pulled the person away causing Rin's body to fall. "O-Obito!" Kakashi let go of him, a shock on his face.

Obito looked at him emotionless.

"H-how? You supposed to be dead! How did you survive?"

"You can say I am dead." Obito turned to Rin, and caressed her cheek gently. "I am dead."

Kakashi fell down on his knees, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise to you. The Bloody Mist ninja kidnapped Rin. She told me they were experimenting on her. I didn't expect her to kill herself. I don't know why."

Obito shifted his head towards Kakashi. The confusion appeared in his eyes.

"My Raikiri was meant for the Mist ninja, but Rin, she jumped in. If I knew. If I only knew." Kakashi gripped tightly his knees. More tears rolling down on his cheeks.

"It doesn't matter. She is dead, anyway."

"I wish I could change it. I wish Rin wouldn't die."

"You can."

Kakashi looked at Obito, confused. "What do you mean?"

Obito offered his hand to Kakashi. "Come with me."

"To where? We should wait for the reinforcement. They'll arrive soon. By the way, what is this thing attached to you?"

"That's just me. Hi! Nice to meet you stupid Kakashi."

Kakashi opened his mouth to express his surprise that the white thing could talk, but he was interrupted by Obito.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi, and he's not stupid. All right, let's go."

Kakashi stood on his feet. "Where do you want to go? The whole village thinks you're dead. You should back with me to the village."

"Coming back to the village will not accomplish anything. But coming back to the place I was, it would change everything. We won't need to live a life full of regrets. Just come with me and your wish to change Rin's fate will come true. Just come with me."

Obito was not only different in his appearance, but in his behaviour too. Obito wasn't the crybaby anymore. He was now composed. Kakashi barely could detect any emotions from Obito. Kakashi also wondered about Obito's new sharingan. It looked different from the regular one. Did he has the same. He had felt a weird, overwhelming power in his sharingan just after Rin's death.

He was about to ask Obito about it, when Obito spoke, "I don't care if you come with me. I only offer you a chance to change this world for a better place, because I see you want to. In addition, we'll both be stronger together, because of our sharingan. However, if you want to return to village, and everyday regret that you couldn't save either Rin or me, that's fine by me too."

Kakashi definitely wasn't going to leave Obito, however he would prefer him to come back to Konoha with him. On the other hand, Kakashi wanted to know where Obito had been this whole time.

"We should go now," the white thing said.

Obito started to walk away.

"Wait!I'll go with you."

Obito turned toward Kakashi and nodded. For a moment, Kakashi thought he saw a little smile on Obito's lips, but most likely he just imagined things.

* * *

The white artificial body told Madara everything what had happened. Kakashi looked shocked seeing Madara alive who had been considered dead for decades. Obito shortly explained to Kakashi about the statue, Gedo Mazo, keeping Madara alive and about the white artificial bodies made of Hashirama's, the first hokage, cells.

"I hope no one saw you." Madara glanced for a moment at Kakashi, then he turned to Obito.

"Don't worry, Madara. Obito killed all the enemies, and they left before the Konoha reinforcement arrived. They were pretty shocked seeing all those ninja dead. They took that girl's, Rin, body with them. They also asked about what happened to Kakashi. I think few of them left there to look for him, while others are heading to their village with Rin's body," the white artificial body said.

"Good."

"Madara, tell me what we need to do to create the dream world."

"I'll explain everything, but first does your friend want to follow this plan."

Obito couldn't fully answer on this question positively. Like Obito he wanted Rin alive, but was he ready to give up fully on this reality?

As Kakashi asked Madara explained what the dream world was. The world where only winners, peace, love and all good things existed.

"Basically, it's the genjutsu world," The white thing attached to Obito said. "By the way, can you tell me about you human taking the poo, because Obito didn't want to."

"Huh?" Was this thing serious?

Obito ignored the white spiral body, and asked Kakashi, "So, are you up to to create the dream world."

"I assume it wouldn't be just us in this world?"

"No, everyone in this world will be in the Infinite Tsukuyomi," Madara said.

"Everyone? Obito, we should go."

"You can go if you want to."

Obito started to regret bringing Kakashi back with him. He had thought that Kakashi would accept the plan as he regretted that he couldn't protect Rin. But, maybe he was wrong.

"I'm almost positive Rin committed suicide to protect Konoha. She mentioned about her being used and that she might end up attacking our village. If we give up on this world it would be like we give up on Rin's will."

"So, you're saying it's better to stay in this hell world rather than to be in the world where everything is perfect. Where people we love died are alive. Kakashi, not only Rin would be alive, but your father too, and your mother. Wouldn't you want to live in the world where your father is alive? Where no shinobi would badmouth him?"

"I don't know if it's better or not. I definitely would like my father, my mother and Rin be alive, but this wouldn't be real. And I know none of them would accept this plan. I also know Obito I knew wouldn't accept it either."

"The Obito you knew is dead, I told you before."

"You're wrong that Obito is still alive otherwise you wouldn't bring me here. You brought me here, because there's a part of you who doesn't want to give up on this real world."

"I brought you here, because I thought you would follow the dream world plan. I don't care about the past or this world where there's no hope. I only care about the dream world where Rin will be alive," Obito denied.

"You're wrong! There's still hope! I thought you died, and it turned out you're alive. You can find hope in this world. You just need to want to," Kakashi said.

"I see if it wouldn't be for me being still alive, you most likely would give up on this world too."

"Maybe, but I still would have your past will. Remember what you told, 'those ninja who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but those who don't care about their comrades are even worse trash.'. I believe in those words, and I follow them ever since I heard them. Now Obito, you are becoming worse than trash."

Obito flinched. The determinate look on Kakashi's face, the confident voice, why it made Obito uncomfortable. Madara was listening to this whole conversation, however, he didn't interfere.

"Rin wouldn't like you to give up on the past yourself and on this world. She would like you to protect your village and your friends."

 _Do your best, Obito! Become a cool hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise._

Kakashi was right Rin wouldn't like Obito being the person he was now. And she definitely wouldn't consider giving up on this world as saving it, but...

"Why are you trying so hard to change me back to my old self? Why are you still believe that the hope exist in this reality. Rin killed herself by your hands. The one she loved. To the rest of your life, you're going to ask yourself what if. With the dream world, you wouldn't need to."

"Because the old you saved me from becoming a shinobi who doesn't care about their friends. Even though it was my fault that half of your body was crushed, and I almost didn't follow you to rescue Rin, you still called me a great jounin. You even gave me your sharingan. There wasn't a day where I wouldn't regret my past decisions. But with your words and your sharingan I could see that there was hope in this world. I can still see it, and I think you can too if you want to. After all, we have the same eyes."

Obito tried to stay still, but with his heart beating fast, shaking hands and sweat on his neck, it was hard.

Kakashi continued, "If you decide to stay, then I'll stay with you. And everyday, I'll try to convince you that hope does exist. And you would need to kill me if you won't want me to do it, because I won't leave your side."

A tear flew out from Obito's eyes. He breathed in and out while shutting his eyes to prevent more tears from coming out. It didn't help. Kakashi was ready to give up everything for him even his life to save the person he used to be. The person Rin wanted him to be. Maybe like Kakashi said there still was hope, and he could see it if he wanted to.

"Madara, thank you for saving my life, but I decided not to give up on this world. I'll return to Konoha with Kakashi."

Kakashi's lips widened in a smile, while Madara's eyes narrowed.

"You can go, but you will again realize that this reality only include pain, suffering and emptiness. If you think Rin was only one to die, then you're wrong. More of your friends will end up dying. Even your friend here may end up dead."

A fear penetrated Obito's body. "I won't let Kakashi die."

Madara didn't remark on Obito's words instead he asked the white spiral to detach itself from Obito's body. Without it, Obito's right arm was completely useless. He grunted with pain while he grabbed of what remained of his right arm made of the Hashirama's cells.

"Are you all right? Can you walk?" Kakashi asked, looking worried at Obito's right side of his body that was full covered by the white cells.

Obito put few steps forward. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"The Konoha reinforcement may still be out there. They will help you."

"All right, let's go."

Before, Obito and Kakashi left, Madara said, "One day, you will regret this decision."

* * *

The spiral body said, "I will miss Obito."

"Why did you let them go? You should be more convincing," The white body said.

"If I pushed too much, then either of them could realize my involvement in that girl's death. Unfortunately, due to my weak state, I couldn't use the full potential of the curse seal that I put on Obito's heart. Unless, someone would pierce his heart, and thus remove this seal, the seal should be there when I'll retrieve my full powers. I'll have much fun to control Obito." Madara smirked.

Madara stood up and asked the white body to come to him. He putted his hand on it, and now half of it was black.

"It would be your job to ensure that everything will go smoothly with accomplishing Infinite Tsukuyomi, my will, Black Zetsu."

"You may start by hiding the Gedo Mazo. Konoha's ninja will definitely come here."

"You're right. Before I die, I'll use my remaining power, so it can hide itself before being summoned again by Nagato. You and White Zetsu will go to him, and try to convince him about my plan. It would be better if I could see him in person, but I doubt you would be able to convince him to come here, before Konoha ninja coming here. After I die, hide my body. I don't want them to find me."

White Zetsu sighed. "Us turning into the Bloody Mist ninja and spreading the false rumours about Konoha wanting to attack them, and convincing the third Mizukage about using Sanbi to attack Konoha went down in the drain."

"Well, it would be better if Obito could pretend to be me, but after all he was a plan B. If he didn't end up here I wouldn't think about using him. I don't know if I should call it coincidence or fate that I met Obito, but one thing I'm for sure. He will pay for leaving me behind. Kakashi, too, for ruining my plans for Obito."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi summoned his nin dogs, and ordered them to check if the Konoha ninja are still out there, and if so, then ask them to come here. Pakkun looked surprised at Obito.

"Who're you, kid?"

As Obito didn't respond, Kakashi did it for him. "It's Obito."

"What? But you told me he's dead!"

"There's no time for the explanation. You and the other dogs go and see if you can find the reinforcement."

"Okay."

Pakkun and other dogs scattered.

"I think it's better if we wait here. Hopefully, it won't take too long."

Obito and Kakashi sat down on the ground. For a few moments, they said nothing. Both of them busy with their own thoughts.

"Do you think Rin's funeral will be right away?" Obito broke the silence.

"I don't know. First, the medical-nin need to make the autopsy on Rin to find out what exactly those ninja from the Bloody Mist did."

"Everyone will be happy to see you alive including your grandma," Kakashi said.

"My grandma? How is she?"

"She was very sad after she thought you died, but proud of you. Rin and I visited her few times to check on her."

"I can't wait to see her." Obito's lips curled up in a small smile.

"Obito, I will do everything to recompense to you for not keeping my promise to you. I know in the end Rin's death is my fault."

"It isn't. And you already recompensed it to me. You gave me hope."

Kakashi felt his heart becoming lighter.

The reinforcement arrived, they were all shocked to see Obito alive. Kakashi told them, he would explain everything on the way back to Konoha. They all agreed, and they made their way back with one of Konoha's ninja carrying Obito on his back.

* * *

Minato returned from his mission, and head straight to the Hokage Tower to give his report to the Third Hokage. He didn't expect that he would be the one to receive the report.

He already knew that something had happened when he saw the serious expression on the Third Hokage's face. He was right.

Minato listened about his student's death, and about his other student, who he thought had been dead, turning about to be alive. Hiruzen informed Minato about everything he had found out from Kakashi.

Tears of sadness and happiness formed in Minato's eyes. "I cannot believe it. Obito's alive. I'm so happy. But, Rin. I should be there. Again I failed my students."

"Unfortunately, we cannot always prevent things we don't want to happen. What we can do is to do our best, and what you can do is to be there for Obito. I'm certain he will need you more than ever. Also, Minato, you didn't fail your students."

Despite, the Third Hokage's words, the guilt still weighed on his heart.

"There's something that bother me."

"You mean Madara still being alive?"

"That too, but Rin's death and Obito agreeing to Madara's plan, because of it. I feel there's connection between these events."

Madara was weak, and he couldn't do much by himself, but with Obito, it was a different matter. Obito wouldn't follow someone like Madara, but with the death of the person he loved, it could be possible.

"So, do you think Madara used the Bloody Mist to cause Rin's death?"

"It's possible. However, first I will have a meeting with the council, and see what they'll say. Also, there's something I must do, and I'm afraid you won't be happy with my decision."

Minato figured what decision Hiruzen made, and he was right. He wasn't happy.

"Even though, Kakashi assured me that he convinced Obito not to follow Madara's steps, I still need to take safety measures. I'll put two ninja from Anbu to keep an eye on Obito."

Minato trusted Kakashi's belief in Obito, and he trusted Obito. He believed that Obito had decided to give up on this world, because he was in his darkest place, but he was certain that Kakashi convinced him not to. However, he couldn't disapprove the Hokage's decision.

He nodded.

"If you allow me, I'd like to see Obito."

"Of course, you can leave."

* * *

The Third Mizukage was gripping tightly his head. He asked his subordinates to leave him alone. He had to think what do to next. The problem was, however, nothing was coming to his mind. The plan to release the Sanbi on Konoha's village had failed miserably. His Anbu squad, one of the best ninja in the village had ended up dead, no doubt by Konoha's ninja.

He could send more ninja to Konoha, but their bodies also might end up torn in pieces. It seemed that Konoha's ninja were as cruel as them. What if Konoha, in revenge, would decide to attack Kirigakure? Without Sanbi and his Anbu squad, his village's forces decreased drastically. The Third Mizukage wasn't sure if they would win against Konoha. This was just too much for him.

* * *

Minato entered the hospital room. Obito was sitting on the bed, Kakashi on the chair beside him.

"Minato-sensei," Obito said.

"Obito." New tears appeared in Minato's eyes. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect Rin. I wanted what the best for my students, and I couldn't give you that."

Obito glanced at his teacher with his sad eyes with the flicker of disappointment in them. "I wished you could be there, because I believe Rin would be alive then. But I also wished I wouldn't be there too late, because I know together with Kakashi, I could protect Rin." Obito chuckled. "I guess, Kakashi, you were right, being mad at me for always being late. Like you said, my negligence could put my comrades at risk, and it did."

"No, you were right. The rules and regulations aren't the most important things. The most important thing is to protect your comrades. And you might be negligent towards rules, but you've never been negligent toward your friends," Kakashi said.

Obito smiled. "And that's not going to change, though I promise I'm not going to be late ever again."

"Well, I guess I should drop my new habit of being late," Kakashi said.

Obito gave Kakashi a confused look. Minato explained, "After your 'death', Kakashi started being late for everything."

"I see." Obito smiled. "Well, now, you don't need to be late anymore. Now, we'll always be on time, so we won't be late to protect our comrades."

"Yes." Kakashi smiled.

Minato wiped his tears away. Obito and Kakashi talking and smiling together. He always wanted it. Only if Rin could be here with them.

The medical-nin came in to check on Obito. Minato asked him about Obito's condition.

"Fortunately, his body accepts the First Hokage's cells very well. Me and and the other medical-nin are using the jutsu to make the cells more solid, so it won't fall apart even if he used taijutsu. However, this process will take time."

"So, you're saying, Obito has the chance to be still a shinobi?" Minato asked, hope in his voice.

"Absolutely. He just need to be patient. I'm only worried about Obito's lack of his right arm. We tried to create it with the First Hokage's cells that is attached to Obito. Unfortunately, it turned out to be impossible without damaging another part of his body."

"I see," Minato said, disappointed. Without one arm, Obito wouldn't be able to use jutsu, and this would limit him as a ninja.

"Don't worry, sensei, I'll be fine. After all, I have my sharingan. And with Kakashi and his sharingan, I won't need to worry," Obito reassured Minato.

"I could talk to Orochimaru-sama. I heard he has his own lab, and he's working on things related to science. Maybe, he could find some solution," The medical-nin suggested.

"Orochimaru-sama? He's one of the Sannin, right?" Kakashi said.

"Yes." Minato wasn't sure if involving Orochimaru was a good idea. He didn't spend much time around him, but he had heard more than once from Hiruzen, how he sometimes thought that Orochimaru didn't inherit the Will of Fire. However, if Orochimaru would help his student, then he couldn't say no.

"All right, please ask Orochimaru-sama."

The medical-nin nodded.

"Also, please do again the tests on Obito. This time more thoroughly."

"Of course. Now if you let me. I'll go to check on another patient."

Obito and Kakashi looked puzzled. "Is there something wrong, Minato-sensei?" Obito asked.

Minato shared with Obito and Kakashi with his and Hiruzen's suspicions about Madara's involvement in Rin's death.

"I didn't give much thought about it, but now hearing about it, this makes sense," Kakashi said.

Obito clutched the duvet, his eyes filled with hate. "If that's true, then Madara will pay for it. I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiruzen called the meeting with the Konoha Council. He had just found out from the autopsy team that Nohara Rin had been the host of the three-tails. The tailed beast had died along with Rin, and its chakra had been separated from its host and disappeared into an air. From what Hiruzen knew, it would take few years, before the tailed-beast's chakra would re-coalesce.

However, the autopsy team had discovered the remaining chakra of the tailed beast in Rin. Hiruzen was aware that Kirigakure possessed the three-tails and the six-tails. However, the chakra was too weak for it to be the six-tails.

At the meeting, Hiruzen provided all the information regarding Uchiha Madara, Kirigakure, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin being the host of the three-tails.

"I already have sent three teams to the cave where Uchiha Madara is. Kakashi gave me the exact directions how to get there."

"So, you made the decision about one thing. What about Uchiha Obito?" Danzo asked.

"I put two Anbu to observe him," Hiruzen responded.

"Do you think this is enough? This boy spent over six months with Uchiha Madara. How can we be sure that Obito still doesn't work with him? And him being here isn't some plan of Madara," Koharu said.

"I agree for the safety of our village we should kill Obito," Homura said.

A smirk formed on Danzo's lips.

"No! Obito is still a shinobi of Konoha. And I only put an order to kill him, when I will have one hundred percentage certainty that he's no longer loyal to our village!"

Koharu and Homura exchanged looks, their eyes showed disagreement, but they decided not to say anything.

"Well, let's hope it won't be too late then," Danzo remarked. "I hope you'll make a smart decision regarding Kiri's attempt of attacking Konoha, and you're going to send the teams to attack Kiri," Danzo said.

"Our village lost Rin, a talented medical kunoichi. And Kiri had lost some of their ninja. And considering that we just finished the war with Iwa, I wouldn't like to start another one. Which is why I first will send the letter to them to have the meeting. If they learnt from their mistake, then we won't attack, but if not, then I'm afraid Konoha would not have a choice, but to attack them. I also strengthen Konoha's protection, in case if Kiri decides to attack. There's also something I need to inform you about."

Hiruzen told them about the possibility of Madara using Kiri to attack Konoha, so he could convince Obito to follow his plan.

"That would be another reason to attack Kiri, if they worked with Madara," Danzo commented.

"I don't think they worked together. I think it was more Madara using them without them realizing it."

"You cannot exclude the possibility of Kiri working with Madara," Homura said.

"That's true, but without any proof I don't want to shed any more blood," Hiruzen said.

"Your reasoning is too peaceful and naïve. Maybe, it' time for you to choose a new hokage," Danzo suggested.

"You're right, Danzo, but I only choose a hokage who hold the Will of Fire."

* * *

The first meeting between Obito and his grandma had involved lots of tears. Mostly from Obito's grandma. Obito had tried to act tough, but it hadn't worked very well. He had also cried, while apologising for not being there for his grandma, and that he would do better, and he would become a hokage.

Obito decided not to give up on his dream. He would become the greatest hokage, and he would protect his village with all his strength. He would make sure that the history wouldn't repeat itself, and nobody would suffer like him.

It wouldn't be hard considering the new powers he gained. He still needed to practice them. He was aware that he could use Wood Release and thanks to his new sharingan, he somehow could transport part of his body into another dimension, which would allow him to avoid any attack. He didn't try it, yet, but he was sure that he could transport his whole body to another dimension if he wanted. Maybe, he could even teleport himself from one place to another. However, he still wondered about the new sharingan. He never heard of it, but his grandma should know.

"Are there any other sharingan beside the regular one?"

"Yes, there is, _cough, cough_. It's called Mangekyo Sharingan," Obito's grandma's responded, sadness in her voice.

"I think I got hold of it, but I don't know how."

His grandma took his hand into her own. "C _ough,_ I think you have an idea how."

He received this new sharingan after seeing Rin's death. "I see. You need to witness the person's death whom you love."

"People in our clan believe, _cough,_ that in order to awake the Mangekyo Sharingan, _cough,_ you must kill your closest friend. I personally think it's enough, _cough,_ to witness the death of your closest friend. You can read more information on the Uchiha's stone tablet. I believe you know where it is? Since you have Mangekyo Sharingan. You'll be able to read more what it's on there than with the regular sharingan."

This made sense. Even though, it wasn't Kakashi's fault, technically he had killed Rin whom must become Kakashi's closest friend. Even if his grandma was right, both of them still saw Rin's death. Obito saw only once the stone tablet, but since at the time he hadn't had his sharingan, he couldn't understand what was written on it. This time he would be.

"I heard about this poor girls' sacrifice. Because of it you and Kakashi-kun are now more powerful. Use this new power to protect what is the most precious to you, _cough."_

Yes, he definitely was going to do that. He was worried about his grandma's coughing. She had assured him that it's nothing. However, he knew that his grandma didn't want him to worry. He was sad that he's going to lose another person close to him. But this time, he would have time to say goodbye.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the road in Konoha thinking about his last night dream. The dream had started as a nightmare, with Rin's death, but after it, Kakashi saw Obito smiling at him, and telling him, _everything will be okay_. However, when he tried to get closer to Obito, the distance between them remained the same.

Kakashi was aware that Obito would never be the same person as he had been before. However, he hoped that they still could be friends, and that the distance between them would vanish.

Busy with his thoughts, Kakashi didn't notice Guy and his other old classmates calling him.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Guy called.

"Uh?" He turned towards Guy and others.

"Geez, you could respond when we call you," Asuma said.

"Sorry, Sorry."

"Are you going to visit Obito? You mind if we come with you?" Kurenai asked.

"Not at all, but I'm not sure if the medical-nin would accept all of us in Obito's room."

"He's right. Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, you go first, and the rest of us would visit Obito later," Genma said.

"All right, let's go! Kakashi, I challenge you! The first one who would get to Obito's room would win!"

"All right, Guy." Kakashi and Guy prepared themselves.

"Asuma, say start," Guy said.

"Start."

Kakashi and Guy set off. Asuma and Kurenai shook their heads.

"Guy will never stop, won't he?" Kurenai commented.

"No, I don't think so."

* * *

Obito looked surprised seeing Kakashi running into his room. Guy dashed up about two minutes after Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you beat me again. However, my youth still lives in me, and with its power I will surpass you!"

"Well, you still have a way to go. You just need to work harder." Kakashi smiled

"I will. Thanks for the cheering." Guy made his thumb up.

"Uhm, what going on guys?" Obito asked, confused.

"We just had one of our little challenges, again," Kakashi explained.

"Yes, it's eight to eleven for Kakashi, for now. And Kakashi, I think we should make our challenges more exciting. Not just food eating contests, and rock-paper-scissors," Guy complained.

"Well, these challenges still can help us to become a better ninja."

Obito wasn't sure how eating food and playing rock-paper-scissors would help a ninja to become better. However, right now, Obito was more interested in Kakashi's change of behaviour. In the past, Kakashi either had ignored Guy's challenges or when he had accepted them, he had always been a jerk towards Guy, after he had won.

Obito had to admit it, but he enjoyed that Kakashi much more than the one who had been all about the rules.

Guy was telling Obito about his and his teammates' B-rank mission, when Asuma and Kurenai walked in.

"You're finally here! You should work more on your youth!"

"That's right, guys. Where's your youthfulness."

"Geez, Kakashi, don't turn into the same youth maniac as Guy." Asuma complained.

Obito laughed. "Wow, Kakashi, you changed so much."

"I think, it's because of you, Obito," Kurenai said.

Obito looked for a moment surprised, and then smiled, "I'm glad I have a good influence on you, Kakashi."

"Me too."

"So, how did Madara looked like?"

"Asuma!"

"It's all right, Kurenai. Well, there's nothing much to talk about. He was just an old geezer who could barely move," Obito said.

"So, we don't need to worry about him," Kurenai said.

"No, no." Obito lied. Even though, as he said, Madara could barely move, he must have some back-up plan to create the dream world. Obito wouldn't be surprised if Madara would want a revenge on him and Kakashi. The fear of Kakashi dying had been haunting Obito ever since he had returned to Konoha. He doubted he could take the death of his another teammate.

The medical-nin came in and asked everyone to leave. He needed to perform more tests on Obito.

* * *

Hiruzen, in his office, sorted through the pile of papers. In the past, it took him less time than now. He must getting old. Maybe, he indeed should choose a new hokage? He wondered whom he could trust with the entire village. He thought of Jiraiya, but he was almost certain he would refuse. There was another person who would make a great hokage, though, Minato Namikaze.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favourites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rin's funeral came. Rin's family, her friends, Obito, Kakashi, Minato, Jirayia, the Third Hokage, and some other ninja and villagers who knew Rin gathered at her funeral. Obito was thankful to the medical-nin for allowing him to be on Rin's funeral. At first, they hadn't been convinced, but Obito had told them that he was going to leave the hospital soon, anyway. Soon, he would meet Orochimaru, and he would help him fully recover.

Tears streamed down on Obito's cheeks, while he whispered _Rin_ to himself. His mind filled with all the memories involved her. If he only could arrive few minutes earlier, maybe then he would prevent Rin's death. Obito cursed himself for believing in Madara. Even if it was just speculation that Madara had used Kiri's ninja to kill Rin, Obito more thought about it he more believed it. Obito promised himself that Madara would pay for what he had done.

Obito glanced at Kakashi standing next to him. Unlike Obito, Kakashi wasn't crying. His eyes sad, though. For a moment, Obito had an image of dead Kakashi. Obito flinched, and shook his head. Kakashi gave him a look, and Obito smiled slightly to assure Kakashi, he didn't need to worry about him.

Obito still couldn't forget Madara's words about losing more people other than Rin. That even Kakashi would die. Obito wouldn't allow it. He would protect Kakashi.

 _Rin, I'm sorry I failed at protecting you, but I won't fail at protecting Kakashi. I know you are watching over us, but I wish you were here with us. I wish I could tell you I love you, and you could see me becoming hokage._

* * *

A day after funeral, Jirayia visited Minato at his house. Yesterday, after the funeral, he, Kakashi had came with Obito to hospital, and they had talked about Rin. They had spent quite a long time together. After Minato had left, Kakashi still had stay with Obito.

Minato offered a sake to his master.

"You know how to treat me, Minato." Jirayia took a big sip of his sake. "So, how's Obito?"

"He's still sad about Rin's death. Kakashi and I, and others are there for him, and I think he's better now. The doctors say they'll release Obito from hospital soon . They say that Obito won't be able to go back to being a ninja right away, but if he follows their instructions, and with Orochimaru's help, I'm sure Obito will be able to go on the missions again."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes. Obito lacks one arm, but the doctors said, Orochimaru may be able to restore it," Minato said, his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you concerned?"

"A little, but it's not just that. Few days ago, the doctors discovered the forbidden individual curse tag on Obito's heart. The curse doesn't seem threatening right now as it's only stop Obito from killing himself and removing the tag. However, the one who put the curse tag on Obito's can control Obito if their chakra is at full power. I'm pretty sure it was Madara who did it."

"Are there any news regarding Madara?"

"Unfortunately, no. The teams that the Third Hokage had sent found nothing in Madara's hideout. Even though, Obito told me that Madara was a wreck, I'm still worried he can return with his full power."

"So, it's better if the curse tag will be removed off of Obito's heart. Does he knows about the curse."

"Not yet. The curse can only be removed by someone piercing Obito's heart, which would obviously result in Obito's death, and I won't allow that," Minato said, his voice serious.

Minato had once lost Obito, and he wasn't going to lose him again. He was going to find a way to remove the curse tag without killing Obito, and if he wouldn't succeed, then he would make sure that Madara wouldn't use Obito.

"Can't the doctors perform the operation, and remove the curse tag?" Jirayia asked.

"They told me Obito would only have ten to twenty percentage of surviving that kind of operation."

"What if someone who's more experienced would perform this operation?"

After few seconds, Minato realized whom Jirayia was talking about.

"Tsunade-sama? Jiraiya-sensei, she haven't been in Konoha for almost ten years. We don't even know where she is."

"Don't worry about her location. It'll be worse with convincing her to return to Konoha. I guess Obito couldn't come with me? That's fine. I'll convince Tsunade to remove the curse, and I'm sure she'll be able to do it without harming Obito."

Minato smiled. A hope in his heart rose that his student wouldn't need to carry the burden of having the curse.

"So, where's Kushina?"

"She went to visit Mikoto.

"Oh yeah, I heard she and Fugaku-san are expecting another child."

"Yes, that's right."

"So, how the Uchiha clan reacted about their own being alive?" Jirayia asked.

"I've talked with Obito's grandma, and she's very happy, and I was also in hospital when Fugaku-san visited Obito at hospital. He was very formal. He told Obito to quickly get well, and that he hope Obito won't disappoint his clan."

Jirayia shook his head. Minato agreed with him. He would expect from the clan's leader to show more happiness that his member was alive. However, Fugaku was always cold, and he never tend to show any emotions.

* * *

Yagura, the new mizukage, had to read the letter, which he had received from Konoha, twice. Did they seriously ask Kiri to deal with the problem they had through the conversation? Konoha had planned to attack Kiri. What had made them to change their mind?

Yagura had had meeting with the council to discuss the letter. Most of the council members had told that this letter was a trap, and Konoha planned to attack them. The other members had stated why Konoha would send the letter where they had informed that they wanted to resolve things peacefully, if they just could attack without warning. This letter just gave Kiri to prepare for a potential attack. Yagura agreed with them.

There was another issue. The ninja, who had discovered that Konoha had planned to attack Kiri, had been found dead along with one of the council members who had suggested to attack Konoha by using their three-tails.

Yagura, at first, thought that maybe somehow Konoha's ninja had been able to break into the village, and kill them. However, how Konoha's ninja would know exactly who had informed Kiri about the attack, and who had create the plan to attack Konoha. Yagura, just in case, had some ninja in his village to be interrogated

The autopsy, unfortunately, couldn't provide information about when exactly those ninja had been killed. They could be killed just for few days or maybe even for weeks. Yagura doubted they had been gone for weeks, because it would mean that some other ninja had been impersonate them. Kiri's sensory ninja would detect the imposters, but maybe he shouldn't throw this thought yet.

Yagura decided that he would have a meeting with Konoha first, and try to resolve things between them in a diplomatic way. Many ninja in his village wouldn't approve of this rather peaceful method to deal with the problem that Kiri had with Konoha. However, Yagura always believed that ninja can resolve their issues in a calmer manner rather than murdering others. Nevertheless, he still wasn't afraid to shed a blood. If Konoha indeed planned to attack Kiri, Yagura would show no mercy to them.

* * *

Obito smiled at seeing his teacher and Jirayia. Kakashi sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Jirayia asked

"Better. Can't wait to leave this hospital. More, I can't wait for Orochimaru-sama to restore my right arm. I need to return to being ninja in no time. I'm starting to get bored with doing nothing."

"Hey, hey, don't be hasty. It would be bad if all that work to get your health fully back would be wasted, because of your impatience," Kakashi said.

"I'm not impatient," Obito frowned. "I just want to be able to be a ninja again, so I can become hokage."

"And that's why I'm saying, you shouldn't be hasty. Without patience you won't become hokage."

Obito was ready to argue more, when he realized what Kakashi just said. " Ha! So, you finally admitted I can become hokage?"

"Of course as long as you won't act stupid."

Obito snorted. "Don't worry."

Obito caught Kakashi smiling. Having Kakashi actually believing in him becoming hokage was a big thing for Obito. In the past, only Rin, Minato and his grandma believed he could accomplish it, while Kakashi had never believed that Obito could indeed become hokage. Obito was glad that Kakashi changed his mind about Obito. However, Obito wondered if Kakashi really felt this way.

"Hey, Kakashi, do you really believe I can become hokage? I know I have sharingan, but do you really think I can still become hokage?" Obito looked down.

"Of course! Hokage is someone who cares about their village and can protect it and every single person in it. And I know you can do both." Kakashi smiled.

"Of course I can." Obito laughed. Kakashi's words made him feel better.

"I also believe in it, Obito." Minato smiled.

"As long as you'll be determinate to achieve your goal. There won't be nothing to stop you, kid," Jirayia said.

"Thank you."

"I'm afraid I'll need to stop this good mood. There's something I need to tell you." Minato's voice changed to serious.

Minato told Obito and Kakashi about the curse tag that had been putted on Obito's heart. He shortly explained how that curse tag worked, and how it could be removed. Minato also mentioned that Madara must be the one who had putted that curse.

Obito tightened his fists. "So, it's true. Madara only wanted to use me, so he could create the dream world. I bet he indeed was behind Rin's death." The hate was filling Obito's body. "Are there any information about Madara?"

"The teams that the Third Hokage sent to Madara's hideout found absolutely nothing. Not even the Gedo Statue," Minato responded.

"I don't understand how Madara could hide somewhere else? He was totally weak when Obito and I saw him."

"We shouldn't underestimate Madara. We should have our eyes and ears wide open." Jirayia advised.

"I guess I should ask the medic-nin to perform that operation to remove the curse tag. Maybe, if I will be lucky enough I won't die." Obito forced a smile.

"There must be another way, so Obito will live for sure!" Kakashi said.

"There is. Tsunade. I'm sure she'll be able to remove the seal without harming Obito. It would be difficult to convince her to return to village. She suffered a lot of pain here," Jirayia said.

"Then I'll go with you." Kakashi offered. "And I convince her to return to Konoha with us. I will beg her if I would have to. Whatever pain she suffered, she can save someone's else pain. Besides, isn't her duty to help others with her medical jutsu?"

"You're right. So, we'll go together," Jirayia said.

"Yes."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Minato said.

Orochimaru walked in.

"Welcome. I am Orochimaru." He introduced himself to Obito and Kakashi. "Obito-kun, I heard about your condition from the medic-nin, and I can guarantee you that I not only help you to restore your right arm, but I will also help you to fully recover."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama. I look forward to it." Despite being happy that Orochimaru was going to help him, there was something about him that bothered Obito. Probably just his face looking like a snake. Obito shouldn't judge Orochimaru just based on his looks, but still, he was getting some weird vibes from Orochimaru.

After Madara, Obito decided to be more cautious.

* * *

Minato was called to the hokage's office. Wondering what the Third Hokage could want from him, he made his way straight there.

"Come in." Minato heard Hiruzen's voice.

"You called me? Do you have a mission for me?"

"Yes, you could say I have a mission for you. I want you to take over the village." A smile across Hiruzen's lips.

For a moment, Minato glanced surprised at the hokage, when he realized the meaning behind the hokage's words.

"Wait, is that what I think it is? Do you want me to become hokage?"

"Yes, Minato. You were chosen to be the Fourth Hokage."

Minato smiled widely. His eyes filled with joy. His dream finally came true.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologise to Tl and anyone that my story could give spoilers to. I put note about spoilers in my author's notes of the first chapter. However, I want to say that this story will have some spoilers of the two last Naruto Shippuden's arcs.** **Well, kind of, since I changed a lot of details which you'll see in this chapter and the further chapters. You may be even fine if you still didn't read the last arc. Like I said many details in this story are changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kushina and Jirayia smiled at Minato, when he took the hokage's hat from Hiruzen. With the hat put on his head, he walked up to the front, and looked down at the crowd. Minato beamed seeing all Konoha's citizens cheering at him. He noticed Kakashi and Obito grinning at him. Obito had been released from the hospital, but the medical-nin had told him he must follow their instructions if he wanted to return to being a ninja again.

Minato provided a short speech about how he was going to protect Konoha and every citizen in it. While people in the village celebrated, Minato along with Hiruzen, Kushina and three elders went to his now Hokage Tower. Hiruzen showed Minato the papers that he needed to look through it. Homura and Koharu reminded Minato about the big responsibility that the hokage title carried.

"I am sure the Third wouldn't choose some incompetent imbecile as our hokage," Danzo said.

"I can assure you, Danzo, I considered who should be our next hokage, very carefully," Hiruzen responded.

"Don't worry, Danzo-sama, I will do my best to run this village," Minato said.

"We'll see." Danzo together with Homura and Koharu left the office.

Minato had heard from Hiruzen about how Danzo had tried to make Orochimaru hokage. Minato figured that Danzo might not fully accept him as the Konoha's leader.

"Geez, what that old man think he is. I bet he's just jealous." Kushina frowned.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy that I'm hokage now." Minato smiled.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jirayia, Kakashi and Obito walked in.

"You look fantastic in that outfit."

Both Kakashi and Obito nodded in agreement to Jirayia's comment, and they all congratulated Minato.

"Thank you, Jirayia-sensei, Kakashi, Obito."

"Well, I wish to stay longer, but Kakashi and I need to leave today. It may take time, before we find Tsunade." Jirayia informed.

"I hope you find her, Jirayia. Having Tsunade in our village would be beneficial to Konoha. Well, I'll leave you now." Hiruzen left.

"I'll also go." Kushina kissed Minato on his cheek. She bowed her head at Jirayia, and hugged Obito and Kakashi, before she walked out of the door.

"We also should go now," Jirayia said.

"Kakashi, if you won't able to convince Tsunade-sama to remove the tag curse from my heart, it'll be okay." Obito smiled at Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I will. Even if I have to beg Tsunade-sama on my knees to convince her to come with us to Konoha." Kakashi assured Obito, determination in his eyes. Kakashi must be aware that if they wouldn't convince Tsunade to return, then the Konoha's Council might force Minato to find other way to remove the curse tag from Obito which most likely would result in Obito's death.

Minato promised himself that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Obito and Kakashi, especially after how he failed at protecting Rin. He would die for them, if he had to.

"Okay, kid. Let's get going."

"I'd like to visit Rin's grave, before we leave, Jirayia-sama."

"I'll go with you," Obito said.

A sad smile formed on Minato's lips. If Rin could only be here with them. Things would be much easier, then.

* * *

After visiting Rin's grave and saying the last goodbye to Kakashi and Jirayia, Obito returned home. He had cried at Rin's grave. He had been a little surprised that Kakashi hadn't called him a crybaby, but he remembered that Kakashi wasn't obsessed with following rules, anymore. Obito enjoyed that Kakashi much more. Kakashi had visited Obito everyday in the hospital since he had returned to Konoha. He could even spend over half day keeping Obito company. Obito was grateful to Kakashi. With him, he didn't feel lonely, but he still feared he might lose Kakashi as he lost Rin.

As Obito heard coughing coming from his grandma's room, he went to see how his grandma was doing. She was lying on the bed, her body covered with duvet. She covered her mouth with her hand as she let out more coughs.

"Grandma, you should be in the hospital." Obito glanced worried at his grandma.

"Everyone say that, but I rather be in my own warm bed, Obito-chan. Don't worry, medical-nin are still coming to check on me." She smiled. Obito sat on the edge of the bed.

She continued, "But, it seems my time will come soon."

"Don't say that, grandma. You're still gonna leave for many years." Obito grabbed his grandma's cold hand. His heart heavy on the thought that he was going to lose another person close to him.

"I wish, Obito-chan, but in the end, I'm happy I'll die knowing my only grandchild is alive, and that he'll become a wonderful hokage."

Obito chuckled. "Minato-sensei just became hokage, and I have a long way to achieve that dream."

"It doesn't matter how long it'll take. I know you'd achieve it."

"Thank you." Obito smiled through tears.

"There's something I want to give you. My sharingan."

Obito looked surprised.

"Someday, you and Kakashi-kun may lose sight in your eyes where you posses the Mangekyo Sharingan, if you use it too much. You don't need worry too much about it, though. You have the First Hokage's cells attached to your body which decrease the risk of you becoming blind. I except Kakashi-kun may not be able to use Mangekyo Sharingan, right away as he's not from Uchiha Clan. You also may - _cough_ , _cough._ "

"Please, don't talk too much, grandma. You need to relax."

"I am, I am, Obito-chan. I am." She closed her eyes.

"Grandma? Grandma!"

She didn't respond. She couldn't. Tears started to form in Obito's eyes. He laid his head down on his grandma's chest. He was in this position for few more minutes, before he went to the hospital, and inform them about his grandma's death. While, his grandma was taken to the morgue, Obito went to Fugaku and informed him and his wife about his grandma's death. Before, he had wiped his tears, and pulled himself together, even though his whole body trembled inside.

Fugaku only nodded his head, and said, "I see." While, Mikoto saddened. Fugaku informed Mikoto that he and Obito would go to see the medical-nin, and find out when the funeral could be held.

None of them said a word on the way to the hospital. Fugaku had always looked down at Obito, because of how weak he had been comparing to other Uchihas. However, Fugaku's behaviour seemed to change a little towards Obito. He had visited Obito three times in the hospital which was a big thing already. Since, Fugaku had always though of Obito as a loser, Obito had expected him either not visit him at all or just once. The fact that Obito possessed both sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan now, must change Fugaku's mind about Obito.

In the hospital, Obito and Fugaku found out that they could do funeral in two days. Before, they left the hospital, Obito said to the medical-nin that his grandma offered her eyes to him. The medical-nin assured Obito that they would give them to Obito.

Obito didn't want back yet to his house. The death of his grandma pained him, and he wasn't ready to return to the place, where his grandma had just died. It was easier for Obito to accept her death. Maybe, because deep down, Obito knew that his grandma was close to death, or maybe, because his grandma had already lived long happy life.

Obito decided to go see the Uchiha's stone tablet. He said goodbye to Fugaku, and went to the Naka Shrine.

* * *

Obito activated his sharingan as he stood before the stone tablet. Now, Obito could understand the first two paragraphs on it.

It revealed information about how the Uchiha could activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. It also provided the lists of different ninjutsu that the users might obtain if they have Mangkeyo Sharingan.

Obito despised the way of how this dojutsu could be obtained. He would never choose this power over Rin's life. Unfortunately, he couldn't change what had happened to Rin. What he could do was to make sure that Rin's sacrifice wouldn't go to waste.

As Obito couldn't decipher the next paragraphs, he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and read.

 _I, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, known also as the Sage of Six Paths, and my brother, Hamura Otsutsuki are the sons of the goddess, Kaguya, who used to watch over the Earth. Our mother wished for the peace for our planet more than anything. Seeing people fighting, she decided to give part of her power, known now as chakra, to the people who wanted the peace the same like her, so they could bring the peace to their planet. It worked. The wars stopped. Kaguya enjoying the peaceful Earth, came down to our planet, where she fell in love with the human, and she gave the birth to me and my brother._

 _Unfortunately, some people who possessed chakra became corrupted at some point, and began the wars again. Our mother furious that her powers were used for the wars instead of stopping them, sent the beast with ten tails to destroy the Earth and every person on it. Before, she asked me and my brother to come with her, so we could be saved. At that time, our father was already dead. We refused. We still believed that the peace could be found. Our mother has gone to the place she came from, when the ten-tails beast was destroying our planet._

 _My brother and I were able to stop the beast. After some time, our mother came down on Earth to see her sons for the last time. She told us, 'More I observe people on this planet more I realize that in the end you will destroy yourself. You need no beast for it. You people will never have peace.'_

 _We have never seen our mother again, afterwards. We sometimes wonder if our mother looks over our planet, at least, sometimes. We doubt it, though._

 _Right now, I'm having two sons, Asura and Indra. My older son, Indra, who posses the power called sharingan in his eyes is a born-genius. He is all about power. While my younger son, Asura, who had to work hard to be on the same level like his brother, longs for peace. Knowing how power can corrupt a ninja, I have decided to choose Asura as my successor. Asura wish that everyone will understand each other. I believe this is they key to the true peace._

Few more paragraphs were written on the stone tablet, but Obito couldn't read it with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Obito stared at the stone tablet with his mouth opened. He had heard legends about the Sage of Six Paths, and how he had saved the Shinobi World from the ten-tails beast by sealing in himself, and after he had divided the beast into the nine beast which each carried a specific number of tails from one to nine. However, Sage of Six Paths and the ten-tails beasts were only stories. They weren't real.

Even though, the story about Kaguya and her sons seemed surreal, Obito doubted that anyone would write a fake story that could only be read with his clan's dojutsu. Obito decided to treat it as it was true. He doubted shinobi would ever obtain the true peace. If the goddess couldn't achieve it, then how could normal shinobi accomplish it?

Madara's words echoed in Obito's head. _The selfish desire of wanting to maintain the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love._

Obito thought it would be amazing if every ninja would understand one another, but Obito knew it was just a dream. He would never be able to understand Madara or anyone who had hurt people he cared about. And he doubted that any other ninja would be willing to understand others, especially if they suffered because of them.

The enduring all bad things was hard enough for ninja. Obito's suffering after Rin's death had been so great that he couldn't endure it, and only because of Kakashi, he was able to do it. Obito feared, however, Kakashi's death would be too much for him to bear it, and thus he would lose the hope that Kakashi had given him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6 and Important Notice

**A/N: This chapter is re-uploaded.**

 **Important Notice: I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm taking this story on hiatus as I want to focus on my two other stories. The good news is I'm still going to continue writing for this story in my free time. I've decided that first I'll write this whole story, and then I'll regularly update the chapters for 'Hope'. I always wanted to first write a whole story on my computer, and then just update the chapters here. How long will it take me to complete this story? I don't know. The one thing you need to know that I am excited to write this story, so I'll definitely continue to do it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Obito was busy with helping to prepare the funeral for his grandma. He still felt sadness due to his grandma's death. She was the closest person to him in the Uchiha clan. His grandma had treated him as family, while others as an incompetent ninja. There were some exceptions, though.

After the funeral, Obito walked alone to his now empty house which was located near to the main Uchiha Mansion where Fugaku, his family and other important members lived. The rest of the members of the clan lived in their own houses.

He fell on the bed letting his thoughts flow freely. He remembered the times he had spend with his grandma. A smile appeared on Obito's lips. He wished his grandma was here. He wished Rin was here. He also wished his parents, whom he didn't remember, were here too. People close to him had been dying, and Obito hated it. It had been impossible for him to prevent his parents' and his grandma's death, but he could prevent Rin's death. If he had only arrived few minutes earlier, before Rin's death, or if he would see through Madara's manipulations, then Rin would still be alive.

Obito had promised himself two things. He wouldn't allow more people close to him like Kakashi and his teacher die. And he would take revenge against Madara. However, he wished to know what happened to Madara. Obito couldn't imagine Madara in his fragile state moving somewhere with the Gedo Statue. But he also doubted he was dead. Madara surely wanted to carry on with his Infinite Tsukuyomi plan, and he wouldn't give up so easily.

Next day, Obito came to Orochimaru's lab. He had meant to come early there, but due to his grandma's death, he had procrastinated with it.

"I'm glad you finally came, Obito-kun. Come, please sit down. I have already everything prepared."

Obito obeyed still having weird feeling about Orochimaru. Was he just paranoid? He had used to easily trust people, but he felt different now. He wasn't a naive child anymore. However, he wasn't sure whether he should believe in his instinct towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru wasn't a missing-nin unlike Madara, and he was still loyal to Konoha. But just in case, Obito decided to be wary of Orochimaru.

"Remember to go to the medic-nin, so they can use jutsu to make the First Hokage's cells more solid," Orochimaru said while he was using the jutsu to restore his right arm with the Hashirama's cells.

"Yes."

"You must be proud of your teacher as he's a hokage now. Sarutobi-sensei made a great decision about choosing Minato as his successor. It's not like there weren't other candidates with more experience and a better view of how Konoha should be ruled."

"Are you not approving Minato-sensei as the Fourth Hokage?" Obito glared at Orochimaru with his sharingan.

Orochimaru's hand flinched while his right foot took a step back. He looked surprised at his body's reaction. He quickly pulled himself together, though. "Of course not. I just hope Minato isn't too young for this job."

"The age doesn't matter. Minato-sensei is more than capable to run the village."

Orochimaru nodded and changed the topic. "I heard that you can't go on missions yet. The medic-nin told me you should work on your taijutsu, so you can restore your strength in your right side of your body."

Obito turned off his sharingan. "Yes. I was also told the process of making my right side more solid most likely will need to be repeated. First, I need to see how my right side will react to any physical training and attacks. But then again with my new powers I should be fine."

"You'll need someone who would supervise your training. Minato will be busy as he's the hokage now, but I'll be very happy to help you." Orochimaru gave Obito a small smile.

"I'd be honoured, but I think it would better if I train with Kakashi. We'll both be stronger when we'll be together due to the fact we have the same sharingan."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Suit yourself. I'm almost done. If Tsunade will come, then with her medical skills, you wouldn't need to worry about those cells falling apart. Of course, if Jirayia and Kakashi-kun would be able to convince her to return. She went through much pain from losing her little brother and boyfriend."

Obito looked down. He could understand Tsunade's pain despite not knowing her. If she decided not to come, he wouldn't blame her or Kakashi and Jirayia for not being able to convince her to return. He had been ready to give up on everything after Rin's death, but he had realized he still had people close to him, and this made it worth to endure the pain of losing Rin. Tsunade must think she didn't have anyone close to her left to stay in the village. Obito wished Tsunade would still come, though.

Without Tsunade, there were less chances of removing the curse tag without him ending up dying. Even though, Obito wasn't afraid of dying, he still preferred to live so he could spend more time with Kakashi and Minato. In addition, he wanted to be certain that Madara was dead.

* * *

Minato called up the council meeting after he had received the letter from the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura. He had never met Yagura, but Minato had heard that Yagura was strong despite his young age. Minato wondered what happened to the previous Mizukage, though.

During the meeting Minato read the letter out loud. The Fourth Mizukage agreed on the meeting. They proposed to meet on one of the small islands in the Land of Water.

"It's not surprising me that they choose the island closest to the Land of Fire," Danzō said.

"That's true. They may plan to attack the Land of Fire. First by starting with killing our hokage," Homura agreed with Danzō. Koharu nodded.

"If Kirigakure would plan attack us, then they would just do that, and not send the letter with respond," Minato said.

"We can't exclude it's a trap. What if Kiri will bring the six-tails?"

"I don't think they would risk losing another beast by bringing it into the battle, but I'll take it into the consideration. Right now, I'll respond to them with confirmation on the meeting, and then I'll choose the teams that I'll bring with me. I also expect the security of Konoha to be increased during my absence."

"Don't worry Minato, I'll make sure the village will stay safe."

"Thank you, Third. I hope the new Mizukage realized their mistake, and they wouldn't try to attack us, but all preparations in the case of the attack needs to be made. There's also issue whether Madara used the Kiri without their knowledge or they willingly cooperate with him. I hope it's the former."

"What if it's the latter and Madara still works with Kiri?" Homura asked.

"This would be the worst case scenario, and I hope it's not the case." Minato felt a drop of sweat escaping his forehead. The uncertainty about what was happening with Madara was the worst. It was like he could strike at any time. He was weakened, but Minato still had a bad feeling.

"Third, are there any progress on finding who is behind those disappearances of some of our ninja?"

Minato had received reports that ninja including mostly genin and chūnin went missing. There were few jōnin and members from ANBU who also disappeared.

"I'm afraid not, Minato. There were new disappearances during the last two days. But don't worry, I'll find the person responsible for it."

Minato nodded.

"By the way, are there still ANBU watching over Obito?" Koharu asked.

"Yes. I'm not happy about it as I don't believe Obito will betray the village. But, since Obito has the curse tag on his heart, and we don't know what's going on with Madara, I recognized it's better to have ANBU observing Obito, at least, until the curse tag will be removed by Tsunade-sama."

"If she returns." Danzō pointed out.

"She will." _She has to._ "The meeting's over. I'll go now and send the letter to the Mizukage."

When everyone was out, Minato took a deep breath hoping the meeting between him and the Fourth Mizukage wouldn't lead to another war.

* * *

Obito sat down on the mat in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. He was curious why he had been called up by them. He greeted them, and asked Mikoto, how she was feeling. She responded she was fine despite having nausea in the morning.

"My wife and I talked, and we decided that you'll move into this mansion."

"Huh?" Obito opened his mouth in surprise.

"It must be lonely for you in that empty house. That's why we see it's better for you to live here with us." Mikoto smiled.

"I also talked with the medic-nin, and he told me you need to train to gain your strength back. I want you to become a teacher of my son, Itachi. He's five, but he already shows promise of becoming a beyond great ninja. If you do well, I may consider you joining the Konoha Military Police Force."

Obito raised his eyebrow. He had mentioned once about wanting to join the Police Force to Fugaku, and he had received the response that only talented Uchiha ninja could join, and he hadn't been one of them.

"I'm very honoured that you think I'm suitable to be a teacher of your son, but why? You always looked down on me."

"It's different now, when you have both Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. You have the potential of becoming the best ninja in our clan. Of course, it's not enough to have this dōjutsu. It's also important how you'll use it. If you don't want me to look down on you again, you better not fail me." Fugaku stared at Obito with his Sharingan.

Obito bowed. "I won't." His heart beating fast. "I'll do my best, but I'll also spend my time on training with Kakashi. I think this would be good as we both have the same Sharingan."

"I understand. I normally wouldn't approve of you giving away your Sharingan to someone outside our clan, but I can accept Kakashi having Sharingan, as he is one of the most talented ninja in your generation."

"Yes, he is." Obito had always been jealous of how skilled Kakashi was. He still was. Now, when Obito had Sharingan, he had the chance of surpassing Kakashi despite him owning Obito's Sharingan. However, Obito stil considered Kakashi to be stronger than him, and it didn't related just to his usage of jutsu.

"I expect you'll move in soon. You're dismissed now."

Obito body filled with joy when he walked out of the room. He always wished to be acknowledged by his clan, and now it was happening. Fugaku gave him a chance to prove himself, and Obito wasn't going to let him down.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized that Uchiha can control the tailed beast with just their standard Sharingan, and they don't need Mangekyō Sharingan for it. So, I removed the sentence where Obito reads on the stone tablet how Uchiha can control the beast with Mangekyō Sharingan from the previous chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your support :).**


End file.
